


Guardira's Ending

by Eeveeknight



Series: The End [2]
Category: Patapon (Video Games)
Genre: P3 Spoilers, Patapon 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 15:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15197645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveeknight/pseuds/Eeveeknight
Summary: Imri, the Almighty of Defence and Defender of the Weak, has stricken down his greatest enemy.And now, his time is up.But, as compensation for the sacrifices he made to save their precious world, he is allowed one final wish.Breathe Life into Me!Let Me Die in Peace.Offer My Soul, and Save the Patapons...





	Guardira's Ending

For awhile, Guardira saw darkness. Everywhere was as black as pitch, he couldn’t even see his own hand in front of his face.

Where is this…? His voice rang in his head, though he was unsure if he was speaking or not. Am I… Dead? Is this what happens after you… Die?

Suddenly, a light flickered on above him, but Guardira was too tired to block out the light.

“You there, asleep at the helm! You snooze, you loose! Wake up, Imri!” Someone called from the darkness.

That’s…. That’s my name… It’s been awhile since I’ve heard anyone say my name…

Then he heard it, the energizing sound of the PON Drum ringing in his ears. It was the first thing he had heard when he was revived… As it rang in a steady beat, his body got lighter. Would it be the last thing he would hear, as well?

“Yes, there you are…” The voice began. “What is your wish? Revive and continue to fight, or sleep and visit heaven?”

The voice was calm and soothing, almost like a lullaby… Currently, the Uberhero was feeling fatigued beyond belief, sleeping would be okay… But wait-

“What…. …. What about…. The Trifecta? Kon, Chin, and Ton? A-and… Hatapon, too….” The Uberhero managed to irk out.

“There is no need to worry for them, Imri.” The voice replied. “They are safe and happy, I can assure you this. You have done well in fulfilling your mission to keep them well protected! We’re very proud of you!”

Imri closed his eye, a single tear of relief slipping from his mask.

“Okay then… I guess I’m…… …. Ready to go home….” He said quietly. “Let me… Let me die in peace…”

“I see.” The voice soothed. “You wish only to die in peace, and not choose your own fate? Is this your wish?”

“Yes…. I’ve done enough for them…” It took all of Imri’s strength to not cry. “I trust that they don’t…. Need me anymore…”

“… Your wish has been heard!”

And with that, Imri chose to return to the place where a Kami such as himself lived.

He made sure to check in on the Hero every now and then in heaven. At times, they’d go together to silently watch over the remaining Patapons. Seeing them happy was their greatest joy, after all!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a Drabble prompt sent in via Tumblr.


End file.
